myeurosongfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Eurovision Winners
Winners |- | | | "Non ho l'età" | Gigliola Cinquetti | Nicola Salerno, Mario Pinzeri | | | 21 March 1964 | Copenhagen |- | | | "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" | France Gall | Serge Gainsbourg | | | 20 March 1965 | Naples |- | | | "Merci Chérie" | Udo Jürgens | Udo Jürgens, Thomas Hörbiger | | | 5 March 1966 | Luxembourg |- | | | "Puppet on a String" | Sandie Shaw | Bill Martin, Phil Coulter | | | 8 April 1967 | Vienna |- | | | "La, la, la" | Massiel | Manuel de la Calva, Ramón Arcusa | | | 6 April 1968 | London |- |rowspan=4| Four countries tied for first place at the 1969 Contest. As no tie-break structure was in place, all four were declared joint winners. | | "Vivo cantando" | Salomé | Maria José de Cerato, Aniano Alcalde |rowspan=4| |rowspan=4 |rowspan=4| 29 March 1969 |rowspan=4| Madrid |- | | "Boom Bang-a-Bang" | Lulu | Alan Moorhouse, Peter Warne |- | | "De troubadour" | Lenny Kuhr | Lenny Kuhr, David Hartsema |- | | "Un jour, un enfant" | Frida Boccara† | Émile Stern, Eddy Marnay |- | | | "All Kinds of Everything" | Dana | Derry Lindsay, Jackie Smith | | | 21 March 1970 | Amsterdam |- | | | "Un banc, un arbre, une rue" | Séverine | Jean-Pierre Bourtayre, Yves Dessca | 128 | | 3 April 1971 | Dublin |- | | | "Après toi" | Vicky Leandros | Mario Panas, Klaus Munro, Yves Dessca | 128 | | 25 March 1972 | Edinburgh |- | | | "Tu te reconnaîtras" | Anne-Marie David | Claude Morgan, Vline Buggy | 129 | | 7 April 1973 | Luxembourg |- | | | "Waterloo" | ABBA | Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson | | | 6 April 1974 | Brighton |- | | | "Ding-A-Dong" | Teach-In | Dick Bakker, Eddy Ouwens, Will Luikinga | 152 | | 22 March 1975 | Stockholm |- | | | "Save Your Kisses for Me" | Brotherhood of Man | Tony Hiller, Lee Sheriden, Martin Lee | 164 | | 3 April 1976 | The Hague |- | | | "L'oiseau et l'enfant" | Marie Myriam | Jean-Paul Cara, Joe Gracy | 136 | | 7 May 1977 | London |- | | | "A-Ba-Ni-Bi" | Izhar Cohen and the Alphabeta | Nurit Hirsh, Ehud Manor | 157 | | 22 April 1978 | Paris |- | | | "Hallelujah" | Gali Atari and Milk and Honey | Kobi Oshrat, Shimrit Orr | 125 | | 31 March 1979 | Jerusalem |- | | | "What's Another Year?" | Johnny Logan | Shay Healy | 143 | | 19 April 1980 | The Hague |- | | | "Making Your Mind Up" | Bucks Fizz | John Danter, Andy Hill | 136 | | 4 April 1981 | Dublin |- | | | "Ein bißchen Frieden" | Nicole | Ralph Siegel, Bernd Meinunger | 161 | | 24 April 1982 | Harrogate |- | | | "Si la vie est cadeau" | Corinne Hermès | Jean-Pierre Millers, Alain Garcia | 142 | | 23 April 1983 | Munich |- | | | "Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley" | Herreys | Torgny Söderberg, Britt Lindeborg | 145 | | 5 May 1984 | Luxembourg |- | | | "La det swinge" | Bobbysocks | Rolf Løvland | 123 | | 4 May 1985 | Gothenburg |- | | | "J'aime la vie" | Sandra Kim | Jean-Paul Furnémont, Angelo Crisci, Rosario Marino Atria | 176 | | 3 May 1986 | Bergen |- | | | "Hold Me Now" | Johnny Logan | Johnny Logan | 172 | | 9 May 1987 | Brussels |- | | | "Ne partez pas sans moi" | Celine Dion | Atilla Şereftuğ, Nella Martinetti | 137 | | 30 April 1988 | Dublin |- | | | "Rock Me" | Riva | Rajko Dujmić, Stevo Cvikić | 137 | | 6 May 1989 | Lausanne |- | | | "Insieme: 1992" | Toto Cutugno | Toto Cutugno | 149 | Ireland and France tied for second place in the 1990 Contest. | 5 May 1990 | Zagreb |- | | | "Fångad av en stormvind" | Carola | Stephan Berg | 146 | | 4 May 1991 | Rome |- | | | "Why Me" | Linda Martin | Johnny Logan | 155 | | 9 May 1992 | Malmö |- | | | "In Your Eyes" | Niamh Kavanagh | Jimmy Walsh | 187 | | 15 May 1993 | Millstreet |- | | | "Rock 'n' Roll Kids" | Paul Harrington and Charlie McGettigan | Brendan J. Graham | 226 | | 30 April 1994 | Dublin |- | | | "Nocturne" | Secret Garden | Rolf Løvland, Petter Skavland | 148 | | 13 May 1995 | Dublin |- | | | "The Voice" | Eimear Quinn | Brendan J. Graham | 162 | | 18 May 1996 | Oslo |- | | | "Love Shine a Light" | Katrina and the Waves | Kimberley Rew | 227 | | 3 May 1997 | Dublin |- | | | "Diva" | Dana International | Zvika Pik, Yoav Ginai | 172 | | 9 May 1998 | Birmingham |- | | | "Take Me to Your Heaven" | Charlotte Nilsson | Lars 'Dille' Diedricson, Marcos Ubeda | 163 | | 29 May 1999 | Jerusalem |- | | | "Fly on the Wings of Love" | Olsen Brothers | Jørgen Olsen | 195 | | 13 May 2000 | Stockholm |- | | | "Everybody" | Tanel Padar, Dave Benton and 2XL | Ivar Must, Maian-Anna Kärmas | 198 | | 12 May 2001 | Copenhagen |- | | | "I Wanna" | Marie N | Marija Naumova, Marats Samauskis | 176 | | 25 May 2002 | Tallinn |- | | | "Everyway That I Can" | Sertab Erener | Demir Demirkan, Sertab Erener | 167 | | 24 May 2003 | Riga |- | | | "Wild Dances" | Ruslana | Ruslana, Oleksandr Ksenofontov | 280 | | 15 May 2004Since 2004 the Contest has included a televised semi-final. In 2004 this was held on the Wednesday before the final, and between 2005 and 2007 it was held on the Thursday of "Eurovision Week". Since 2008 two semi-finals have been held, on Tuesday and Thursday respectively. | Istanbul |- | | | "My Number One" | Helena Paparizou | Christos Dantis, Natalia Germanou | 230 | | 21 May 2005 | Kiev |- | | | "Hard Rock Hallelujah" | Lordi | Mr. Lordi | 292 | | 20 May 2006 | Athens |- | | | "Molitva" | Marija Šerifović | Saša Milošević Mare, Vladimir Graić | 268 | | 12 May 2007 | Helsinki |- | | | "Believe" | Dima Bilan | Jim Beanz, Dima Bilan | 272 | | 24 May 2008Since 2008 the Contest has included two semi-finals, held on the Tuesday and Thursday before the final. | Belgrade |- | | | "Fairytale" | Alexander Rybak | Alexander Rybak | 387 | | 16 May 2009 | Moscow |- | | | "Satellite" | Lena Meyer-Landrut | Julie Frost, John Gordon | 246 | | 29 May 2010 | Oslo |- | | | "Running Scared" | Ell/Nikki | Stefan Örn, Sandra Bjurman, Iain Farguhanson | 221 | | 14 May 2011 | Düsseldorf |- | | | | | | | | 26 May 2012 | Baku |} Eleven Eurovision winners (alongside three non-winners) featured at the Congratulations concert in 2005, in which ABBA's "Waterloo" was voted the most popular song of the Contest's first fifty years.ABBA win 'Eurovision 50th' vote. BBC News (23 October 2005). Retrieved on 22 August 2007. The most successful country never to have won the Contest is Malta, having finished second and third twice. The lowest total is the eighteen points scored by the four winning countries in 1969. The largest margin of victory was that of Alexander Rybak in 2009, who won by 169 points. Rybak won 387 points, a record score, winning twelve points from sixteen out of 41 countries (excluding themselves). The United Kingdom has finished second fifteen times at Eurovision, more than any other country. Ireland has finished first seven times, more than any other country, Ireland also won the contest for three consecutive years (1992, 1993,1994), more consecutive years than any other country. Since the introduction of the current voting system in 1975, the winner of the Contest has been decided by the final voting nation on ten occasions.1979, 1980, 1981, 1984, 1988, 1991, 1998, 2002 and 2003.